


另一个世界的他们二人

by TearDownTheFirewall



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:08:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21658792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TearDownTheFirewall/pseuds/TearDownTheFirewall
Summary: 随便瞎写，没有战争没有西比拉的平行世界。单纯的就是想开个车，开完发现我这辆破车烂的是呼呼作响啊。
Relationships: Kougami Shinya/Makishima Shougo
Kudos: 3





	另一个世界的他们二人

**Author's Note:**

> 随便瞎写，没有战争没有西比拉的平行世界。  
> 单纯的就是想开个车，开完发现我这辆破车烂的是呼呼作响啊。

今天不值班，狡啮在家附近闲逛。

狡啮在警局的电车沿线附近租了一个十二叠左右的老式公寓，一个房间一个阳台带一个卫浴。小的不能再小了，而且家居方面连智能AI都没有装载。但是单身汉并不在乎，便宜就是一切。他又懒得动手做料理，上班时吃食堂，下班时就买便利店的熟食或者去楼下的拉面店对付一下。

公寓附近有一家咖啡店，狡啮很喜欢。不是喜欢店里的咖啡，而是因为这家店给在店内用餐的客人准备了很多书籍免费阅览。这家店提供了一个可以打发无聊的地方，不算很吵闹，而且毕竟是休闲场所，划有吸烟区，比图书馆这种地方自在的多。

狡啮看了一眼门口的看板。这家店开始卖珍珠奶茶了。最近的流行真是难以理解。

点了一杯黑咖啡之后，狡啮向自己平时喜欢去的座位走去。谁知道竟看到一个算不上熟悉的面孔，坐在那里。他的对面还有一个齐刘海、长直发的漂亮学生，正和他有说有笑的。

槙岛。

除非是刚上任不久的新人，局里没人不知道这个名字。最近几年出了个新兴的犯罪团伙，据说该团伙的头目就是这个叫槙岛的年轻人。

然而，这个槙岛明面上只是个无业人员，种种案件虽然和他有联系，却缺乏可以将他定罪的关键证据。警局知道他的存在，但是拿他没有办法。而且，槙岛还是个长袖善舞的交际好手，和不少大人物背地里有来往。

狡啮从玄关的书架上随便抽了一本书，然后走到槙岛背后的位置上坐下了。真是的，为什么要坐这里，难道自己还能就在这把他当场逮捕吗。

“今晚我也要去您哪里吗？”学生说。

“嗯，差不多你也应该习惯了吧。”

“唔，我还是觉得有些害羞，现在想想都觉得心跳加速。”

这什么情况，听着像是情色交易。狡啮紧紧捏着刚才从书架上拿的«俄罗斯红茶之谜»，无心翻开，竖着耳朵听着他们的对话。

“一开始是这样的，不过，做的多了就好了。”

“稍微有一些不自信呢。”

“别紧张，你在我们这里可是很特别的，现在已经有不少人是专门为了你而来的。”

果然，这家伙在做这种见不得光的事情，诱骗年轻貌美的高中生去做皮肉生意，从中获利。

“说起来真是不好意思，我们樱霜学园是女校，平时都是和女孩子们在一起，晚上却要和那么多男人，而且还有很多奇怪的客人••••••”

“毕竟是客人啊，真是难为你了。为了这周末的聚会，今晚还是得辛苦你来做一些准备和练习。”

“好的。那个，十分抱歉，学生会那边还有事情要处理，我是趁着购买物品的空当溜出来和先生您见面的，请允许我先告辞。”

还是樱霜学园的学生，那可是有名的私立学校。你不要误入歧途啊！狡啮放下了手中的小说。

“哟，警官先生。”槙岛就像是背后长了眼睛一样，自觉地走到狡啮对面坐了下来。

“你认识我？”狡啮倒是没有想到。

“是。你是狡啮慎也。”

“你是槙岛圣护，警局没人不知道你的大名。”狡啮回敬。

槙岛从容地解释起来：“警官先生似乎根据语言指纹破获过一宗案件，碰巧那个案件里有几个我认识的人。从那时起，我就在关注你了哦。”

啊，是那个事件。只锁定了一个嫌犯，还因为拒捕和袭警被击毙了。明明知道后面还能深挖，但是又受到各方压力，只能匆匆结案。

不过你怎么知道是我的主意？这个案件并没有媒体报导过。警局内部的文件，你也能调阅吗？狡啮从槙岛的话中得到了这个讯息，转念一想，又觉得是槙岛故意说给自己听的。

“你们从事那些不法勾当，甚至还把这些小姑娘牵扯进来，不觉得可耻吗？”狡啮把话题转回当下。

“我不明白你的意思。”

店员端来了狡啮的咖啡。狡啮随即端起杯子小啜了一口。

“其实呢，莉卡是我们这里的地下人气偶像。刚才我只是和她交代一些周末握手会的事情。还是说，警官先生以为我在组织高中生的援助交际？”

刚才的对话里，确实没有提到卖春的事情。是自己想多了吗？可是，槙岛的嘴里能有几句实话。

狡啮刚想反驳几句，却看到槙岛伸手拿起自己的杯子喝了一口。微微地舔了一下嘴唇，然后把杯子又放回自己面前。

这是什么意思？

“现在又不是工作时间，警官先生。偶尔也可以有一些私人的乐趣嘛。”

私人的乐趣。狡啮从这个词和槙岛的表情上品出了些意思。奇怪的是，自己并不觉得有什么不快。狡啮端起杯子，将剩下的咖啡一饮而尽。

“警官先生不怕我趁机往杯子里放点什么吗？”槙岛笑眯眯地托着下巴，“小说里面不是经常有的嘛，情杀男友的女性不惜冒着身死的危险，也要把毒药含在嘴巴里吐进杯子。”

“不可能。你说的多半是用冰块或胶囊之类物事下毒的办法，既不会伤害自己，又可以达成目的。且不说这么短的时间内，放什么东西都难以在冰咖啡内完全溶化。以我们的关系，你能否接触我的杯子，这其中都是存在较大变数的，一旦出现意外，难道你要一直含在嘴里吗？”狡啮摇头。

“只是开个玩笑。不过不妨告诉你，其实这家店是我的一处产业哦。”

什么？黑帮经营偶像团体也就算了，还开咖啡店？

“所以呢，只要我动了那个念头，警官你现在就已经在东京湾里数鱼玩了。不过，我怎么舍得呢。”

狡啮不是傻子。槙岛这一套操作下来，暗示的意味已经很明显了。虽然巴不得那个犯罪团伙的槙岛赶快去死，但面对这个白发年轻人的时候，意外地、并没有产生什么厌恶情绪。

相反，狡啮心里出现了一些自己都觉得很危险的念头。不然，也不会喝掉那杯剩下的咖啡了。

“今天听店员说了才知道，警官先生还是敝店的常客呢，真是多谢您的照顾了。”

“几天不来，店里就开始卖起奇怪的饮品了。是不是再过一阵子，就要卖珍珠咖啡了？”狡啮随口一说。

“比起珍珠咖啡，我更想喝一些别的东西，”槙岛暗示性地舔了一下上唇，“不知道警官先生方不方便请我去贵宅喝一杯？”

按理说，狡啮是不应该把这种和黑社会关系密切的可疑人员带回家里的。但是，他偏偏就这么做了。狡啮也不是不知道自己做出这种不理智举动的原因是什么，只不过不想去考虑。

咖啡店离公寓并不远。预料之中的，槙岛不需要狡啮带路。一路上，他反而还走在狡啮的前面。

这是在告诉自己，他知道自己的一切事情吗？如果是旁人，可能会产生一些恐惧的情绪。但是狡啮很轻易地就接受了槙岛目前的行为。不是认同他的行为，而是觉得他这种人就是应该做出这种事的。

狡啮开门，按下了壁灯的开关。房间很乱，衬衫、领带和内裤乱糟糟地扔在床上，办公桌上散着一大堆工作文件。槙岛环顾一圈，肯定了这个房间里没有女人的气息。

狡啮带上房门，直接把槙岛拉进房间，扔到自己的床上。槙岛没有坐起来，只是侧身躺着，拿起一根深蓝色领带把玩起来。狡啮什么也没说，开始粗暴地撕扯槙岛的衬衫和裤子。

他没有料到槙岛的体术很好，一瞬间就被猛地坐起来的槙岛按到了床上。槙岛骑在他背上，用领带勒住了他的手。狡啮尝试着反抗，可是能使上力的地方都被他制住了。

“你大意了，狡啮慎也。”槙岛的声音听起来很开心。

他竟然，这么强。

意料之外，这是在警局没得知过的槙岛的情报。虽然现在自己陷入了被动，可是狡啮的心底却升起了一股名为惊喜的情绪。

槙岛有意放松了一些力道，一只手拿出他的剃刀：“年轻的英俊警察将不明身份的男子带回家中，结果却惨遭杀害，明天登这个新闻，会不会很有冲击力？”

狡啮顺势挣脱，一脚踢飞了槙岛手上的剃刀，飞身冲向办公桌，从抽屉里掏出自己的配枪指着槙岛。

槙岛走到狡啮面前，笑着扶住枪身：“这么着急呀，连保险都不拉的，怎么射•的•出子弹呢？”他替狡啮拉动了保险杠，然后低头含住了枪管，仔细地舔舐了起来。

狡啮的手很稳，但是裤裆里面那玩意儿却不安分起来。看到这种场景，是个男人都忍不了。

“只要你按下去，说不定就可以升职哦。一举击毙了犯罪组织的头目，一定是大功一件吧？”槙岛吐出枪管，一丝晶莹的液体还挂在嘴边，“嘭——如果你担心会把房间弄脏的话，我不介意陪你去浴室开枪哦。”

狡啮看着槙岛的眼睛，发觉这个家伙是真的想死。

槙岛一点都不害怕走火，模拟着吞吐性器的样子卖力地为狡啮的手枪口交，枪口一度顶到了槙岛的喉咙。

狡啮看着他这幅样子，竟然有一瞬间产生了扣下扳机的冲动。这一瞬间的眼神被槙岛捕捉到了，他抚上狡啮的右手食指，轻轻地按了下去。

狡啮立刻松手甩下了手枪。要死也是被我操死，被子弹爆头算什么？

“狡啮慎也，你和我是同一种人呢。”槙岛歪头。

同一种人？从某种意义上说，狡啮自己也不否认这个说法。面前这个对着手枪都能满脸情欲的男人，自己不是不能理解他是出于怎样一种心态。

狡啮拉下裤子拉链，把自己那尺寸可观的阳具捅进了槙岛的嘴里。槙岛换了一个跪伏在床上的姿势。

狡啮愣了一下，随即更加粗暴地捅起槙岛的嘴。你看起来真是熟练啊。

狡啮低头看着他：“口活不错啊，你给多少人舔过了？”

槙岛吐出狡啮的阳具：“为什么要丢下枪呢？打爆我的头，这件事情难道没有任何诱惑力吗？”

“下次吧。”狡啮健步走向浴室，挤了一些沐浴液在手上，然后返回卧室，看见趴在床上的槙岛一只手举着刚才丢到地上的手枪对着自己。

“行了啊，别没完没了。”他无视槙岛的枪口，绕到他背后，用手把沐浴液送到槙岛的后穴里。“不好意思啊，独身男性家里没有润滑油。当然也没有安全套，希望你没有什么疾病。”

槙岛反手把手枪扔回狡啮的脚边：“让我们一起死于艾滋吧。”

狡啮没什么心思做前戏，挪了挪身子就伸进去抽插了起来。他拾起手枪掂了掂：“子弹呢？”

“里面就只放了一颗。你就送给我嘛。”槙岛呻吟着说。

狡啮没有停止抽插，他揪住槙岛后脑勺的头发：“我们警队每一份弹药的数量和使用情况都要报备。”

“好吧，你找到了就还给你。”

狡啮快要射了，但他不急在这一时半会的。他离开了槙岛的身体，随手把枪管插了进去，然后起身去捡之前掉在桌角的剃刀。

槙岛难耐地扭了扭身子。

狡啮冷冷地看着槙岛，用对待垃圾那样的口吻说着：“还没爽到走不动路的地步吧，麻烦你自己爬去浴室。”

槙岛笑了笑，没有生气。狡啮出于什么心态，才对自己有这样粗暴的态度，他也不是不能理解。明明平时对身边的人都非常的温柔呢。他安静地跪在地上，后穴紧紧地夹着狡啮的手枪，一步步地爬去了浴室。

“刚才你说得没错，浴室的确是比较方便清理的场所。”狡啮拉上玻璃门，用剃刀轻轻地划弄槙岛的脸。

“保养的很好，看起来是你的爱刀。如果我用它在你的脸上写几个字，你的组员们会怎么看待你呢？”

“请便。”槙岛微笑着向刀尖出轻侧脸颊，毫不在意。

狡啮反而不知道该怎么回话了。

“不过我觉得，你还没有幼稚到需要像小学生一样在橡皮上刻字来表明所有权吧？”

如果是唐之社在和自己上床的时候调侃自己各种不行，自己可能也就算了。但是面对这个家伙，狡啮就有了一股想要破坏他的冲动。

“我还真就这么幼稚。”狡啮把槙岛掀翻在地上，然后用剃刀把槙岛的左手钉在了浴室的防滑垫上。

槙岛痛地吸气。

“细算你这种人干过的事情，大概足够你上一百遍绞架了。我想，刺你一下应该不是很过分吧？”

“你只敢刺这里吗？”

狡啮微微拧转手中的剃刀，搞得槙岛痛地喊了出来。不过他很快就平静下来了。

“真是不温柔。”

狡啮挑眉。

“我从来没有想过，自己会被人这样对待。你还是第一个，我也无法想象自己被别人这样对待的场景。”这点疼痛对于槙岛来说不算什么。“不过，可能得麻烦你帮我洗澡了。”

狡啮的惊奇不在于槙岛完全没有生气，而在于他完全没有软下来。虽然预料过槙岛或许可以玩的很大，但是到这份上还真是没有想过。

狡啮一把扯掉手枪，自己插了进去。

他俯下身和槙岛接吻，下半身不停地撞击着。槙岛果然把子弹含在嘴里。

两个人一起射了。槙岛几乎全部射到了自己的腹部上，狡啮没有拔出来，射进了槙岛的身体里。

狡啮还是比较满意这次性行为的，虽然有些血腥味，但自己让槙岛只靠后面就高潮了。怎么说呢，这种行为能使雄性生物产生很幼稚的满足感。

“不应期的男人就像是完成了生物意义上的繁衍使命一样，会莫名其妙地产生一些厌世情绪。反映到文学作品中，就是射精后的男人要求爱人把他掐死的这种桥段。”槙岛悠哉地说。

“我们两个都是你所说的不应期男人。不过很可惜，我一个普通警员可买不起氰化物调味的高级红酒。”狡啮点起一根烟，“这里是押金极低的廉价公寓，不是什么温泉旅馆。”

“我只是在暗示你可以对我这样做。”槙岛自己拔掉了左手上的剃刀，慢悠悠地坐起来，血顺着他雪白的手臂流了一地。

狡啮回卧室取了医药箱来，盘腿坐在地上为他处理伤口，顺便包扎了一下。一根烟很快就燃尽了。

槙岛翻身靠进浴缸里，左手垂在外面：“帮我洗澡。”

狡啮把医药箱放回原处，回浴室侍候起槙岛来。槙岛懒懒地躺着，安静地享受狡啮的服务。狡啮喜欢的香波味道和水温都和自己差不多呢。

狡啮自己也简单地淋浴了一番，顺便把槙岛的剃刀洗净。他把槙岛抱回卧室，为他吹干头发。

槙岛吐出嘴里的那颗子弹。

“被你找到了，只好还给你。”槙岛放到狡啮的腿边，“不过，总有一天你会把它射给我的。”

狡啮不想理会槙岛的自杀倾向。难道要在这种气氛下和他讨论他的自杀兴趣是出于趋死性之类的自毁冲动还是趋向于性倒错的快感寻求吗？这也太鸡掰了一点。

“听说你们组织有一个偷渡客？”

“哦，求成是我的得力伙伴。虽说是被我雇佣的，但他是我为数不多的能聊得来的人。”

“做过？”

“求成很拘谨啦，不如你有意思。”

果然。

“忌妒了？”

“你想和谁做是你的自由。”狡啮关掉吹风机，帮槙岛梳头。

“确实。前段时间那个意外去世的泉宫寺议员，你知道的吧，根本硬不起来呢。我本来以为他可以杀我的，谁知道只是个单纯爱好器官移植手术的残障老头。没意思透了，于是使了一些手段，让他在打猎的时候遭到意外。”

槙岛一下子说了好多，狡啮知道他是在刺激自己。

“以前还有认识一个喜欢虐杀的高中老师，聊了几句发现实在话不投机，明明杀起人来的时候大道理一套又一套的，轮到自己死就连话都说不清了。我只不过拿枪指着他，他就吓地又哭又尖叫，完全没法继续下去呢，我只好打爆他的头。”

该怎么说呢，是应该用经验丰富这个词汇还是恶贯满盈？狡啮额头上的青筋似乎跳动了一下。

“有一点要说清楚，我不会因为你改变原来的生活方式哦狡啮。”槙岛转身搂着狡啮的脖子，“除非你杀掉我，这样我就没法和别人睡了。”

“你们组织的存续全靠你出卖肉体吗。”狡啮刺他一句。

槙岛完全不生气，本来，到处交际只是目前为了打发无聊，顺便在自己有事情想做的时候给自己提供一些资源。至于手段，怎么样都无所谓，不过是一些无伤大雅的性行为。也有不少炮是出于个人兴趣才打的嘛。

“是啊是啊，如果将来我不慎被警方抓到了，能不能请警官看在我今天的表现上放我一马？”

“以你现在的情况只怕还不足以在牢里坐的稳，一群人赶着捞你出去呢。”狡啮走到抽屉边拿了一个钥匙丢给槙岛。

“我们的关系都进展到这种程度了？”

“就算我不给你，你不还是能偷偷进来吗？我相信你也不至于要用我的屋子来做那些不法的事情，所以只是给你一个主动上门挨操的机会。”

狡啮把之前扒下来的衬衫和裤子等衣物丢到槙岛身上。

“好了，射也射了，钥匙也拿到了，你可以滚了。”

“真是无情呢。”

“希望不要在周刊上看到你死于破伤风的消息。”

槙岛没有离开，他默默地钻进狡啮的被子里，开始睡觉。狡啮没有叫他起来，自己也躺了过去。

狡啮有些纠结，自己对于槙岛来说是什么呢？照他刚才说的话看，自己和那个议员或者那个老师也没什么区别，都是槙岛一时兴起的玩具。等到自己达不到槙岛的期望之后，他就会满怀遗憾地用极端手段抛弃自己。

这么一说自己岂不是连那个叫求成的都比不上？还有他的体术，实在是超过了自己的想象，刚才被按在床上能成功挣脱只是因为他放水。如果真的打起来，胜负还未可知。

狡啮突然发现，要是有一天槙岛真的厌倦了自己，自己似乎确实没什么好的办法能活下来。想到这是个很有挑战性的情人，狡啮的心情反而更加晴朗了起来。

等到狡啮再次醒过来的时候，第一个念头就是，自己居然没有在睡梦中被那个家伙割了脖子。

枕边那个人已经不在了，如果不是钥匙少了一把，狡啮都有些怀疑之前发生的一切是不是在做梦。


End file.
